Currently, voice chatting such as QQ voice chatting often uses a voice channel. A voice channel is a storage resource used to store voice data on a voice server. The voice channel can be used to record information including timestamp, identification information of a current user, etc. The voice chatting may include a specific mode, e.g., for talking in a queue or talking freely. Conventional voice servers allocate a number of voice channels the same as the number of the online voice users.
Because conventional voice server allocates voice channels with the same number as of the online voice users, the total number of the voice channels that can be provided by the voice server directly limits the maximum number of the online users that are allowed by the voice server. As such, in specific time slots or specific scenarios that a large amount of online users are included, a voice server has to provide more hardware resources so as to provide appropriate number of voice channels. Related cost is then greatly increased.